


Christmas

by PotionMistress



Series: In the public eye [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindness, Christmas, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionMistress/pseuds/PotionMistress
Summary: Letter C: Christmas.Another ficlet on the Eyes universe.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: In the public eye [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1076679
Kudos: 18





	Christmas

I can hear young Lily babbling in her cot. Ron has been fussing about some tinsel that either Hermione or Molly has told him to hang. I think that Hermione and Severus are lending Molly a hand with the dinner. I’m just sitting here in the couch by the fireplace, with some eggnog, as I’m not very confident of myself with so much movement around. It’s cozy and homey here and now.

  * Is everything OK?- Severus asks me. I haven’t heard as he was coming lost in my thoughts.- You’re quite silent.
  * Just thinking.
  * Ah! The danger…- he jokes.
  * Git…- I smile and answer back.
  * Sorry, Mister Greasy Git for you, Potter. – he teases remembering my childhood. He pecked my lips. It’s a fast and shy kiss, not very used to public displays of affection. – Are you really OK?
  * Sure… I was just thinking that I like Christmas here, with my family.




End file.
